Quien Nesesita Pareja! sonic fic xD
by SonicxAmyLover4Life
Summary: Hola! bien este es mi primer fic...espero que les guste T.T es un SonAmy, KnucRouge, Taimo y ShadTikal Fanfic xD
1. Chapter 1

**Quien necesita pareja? sonic fic xD**

Hola!!! Bien este es mi primer fanfic…espero que les guste T-T

Knuckles…Enamorado?

Era un día muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lindo en Mobius xD donde todos sus pequeños aldeanos trabajaban y trabajaban para un baile que se aproximaba…los pájaros cantaban y la risa de los niños era encantadora cuando….

SE ESCUCHAN TRUENOS Y RELAMPAGOS

Rouge: KNUCKLES!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRR: Rouge estaba enojada…muy enojada…exageradamente enojada o.o…ESTABA FURIOSA!

Rouge: DONDE ESTAS ENDEMONIADO EDCHINA!!!!! (

knuckles se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su querida rouge así que…(knuckles: QUERIDA?! O///OX Yo: o.o ESTA BIEN!!! ENDEMONIADO EDCHINA QUIEN CUENTA LA HISTORIA AQUÍ?!Con un cuchillo en el cuello de knuckles Knuckles: o.e… yo: bien en que estaba?...ah si…bien así que el decidió cortarle unas lindas flores…

Knuckles: con las flores en una mano en su espalda ROUGE! Que milagro!!! Tiempo de no verte!

Rouge: HA HA HA QUE GRACIOSO! ¬¬ NO TE HAGAS EDCHINA! YA LO SE TODO!

Knuckles: ah si… entonces sabes mi secreto…RUBORISADO AL MAXIMO!

Rouge: SIII LO SE ¬¬ Y CREEME NO ME A PARECIDO EN LO ABSOLUTOO!!!!!

Knuckles: con una carita y ojos de perrito pero…T-T

Rouge: YA SE QUE ANDAS CON AMY!!!! GRRR!!!!

Knuckles: lo se… lo se…QUE QUE?!!!!!!!!!!! O.OU

Rouge: MUY GRACIOSO!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREBERIA A ANDAR CON ESA TIPA! OSEA! HELLO!! rouge empieza a hablar feo o.o..no para niños chiquitos eeeeeeeh?! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH..BLAH BLAH!!!!

Knuckles: Con una mega gota de sudor en su cabeza O.OU pero rouge…

Rouge: NO ME INTERRUMPAS!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAH BLAH AMY BLAH BLAH ELLA BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!!

Knuckles: PERO ROUGE!

Rouge: QUE?!

Knuckles: solo queria saber…si querias ir al baile conmigo le da las flores

Rouge: aah…

Knuckles: entonses?

Rouge: AHORA ME QUIERES AGARRAR COMO TU AMANTE?! JAAA SINVERGUENZA!!!!!!!!

Kuncles: pero…

Rouge: PERO ESTA BIEN! Ire contigo ¬.¬

Knuckles: ok…D graciaaaas!!!!!! Bueno me voy nos vemos luego rouge!

Rouge: adios knucklehead!!!!

Knuckles : grr…bueno adios! knuckles se va

Rouge: bien…este tipo no es tan malo como pensaba…huele las flores y aparte me dio unas lindas flores! Aaaaawww que lindo w…vuelve a oler las flores y salen miles de avispas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!rouge sale corriendo con las avispas por detrás KNUCKLEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara xD


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2: Shadow se escapa

En la base de eggman, estaba bokkun, dikoe y bokoe – o como se escriba – jugando poker y "vigilando" a que shadow no se escapara pues eggman le había lavado el cerebro pero sonic y compañía se lo volvieron a relavar. Shadow estaba en una reja color verde feo y muy muy brillante sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.Cuando…

Bokkun: AHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIII GANE!!!!!!!!!!!!! –empieza a bailar- OH SI GANE SOY GENIAL SOY GENIAL HOMBRE SOY EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –cuando dikoe y bokoe se le echan encima-

Bokoe: CALLATE APESTOSA BOLA DE……….FIERROS!!!!!!!

Dikoe: SII QUEREMOS REVANCHA!!!!!!

Bokoe: dikoe….mejor cállate.

Dikoe: NO ME CALLES!

Bokkun: oo

Bokoe: AAAAAAA CLARO QUE SI! SOY MAS GRANDE QUE TU!!!!

Dikoe: PERO SI APENAS ME GANAS POR UNOS TORNILLOS!

Bokoe: -volteando al publico- que idiota, no?

entonces Shadow aprovecho este momento para escabullirse bailando ballet muy delicadamente entre las rejas-

Bokkun: chicos….

Dikoe: NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA!!!! IDIOTA ¬¬

Bokoe: CALLATE O LE DIGO A MAMA!!!!!

Bokkun: chicos…..!

Dikoe: HAY SI DILE SIEMPRE FUISTE SU PREFERIDO!!!!! Y A MI ME DEJABAN SIN ROPA Y SIN COMIDA

Bokoe: TARADO….NO COMEMOS NI LLEBAMOS ROPA!

Bokkun: Chicos….

Dikoe: WOOOOOA!!!!!! ESTAMOS DESNUDOS?!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –gritando como una niña-

Bokoe: porque a mi? –volteando hacia arriba-

Bokkun: CHICOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Dikoe/bokoe: QUE?!

Bokkun: no me griten!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaah!!!!!!! Solo les quería decir!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaah!!! Que shadow se escapa!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!

Dikoe/bokoe: QUE QUE?! –pero ya era demasiado tarde, shadow se había escapado y ya iba exactamente……………2,000 Kilómetros por hora lejos de ahí-

Shadow corría y corría …con un tutu …. Que le molestaba mucho…. Así que decidió pararse….pero luego pensó….aunque no se ve tan mal….pero luego dijo…nooooooo ya hablo como la zorrita esa rosa novia de el impostor!!!!!!!!! –empezó a correr en círculos hasta que de la nada topo contra una cosa y se desmayó- (se ven miles de estrellitas flotando!)

Shadow despertó en una choza con una venda en la cabeza, se trato de levantar pues estaba muy muy muy asustado de lo que estaba pasando y no entendía absolutamente nada hasta que……

¿?????: Hola! Estas mejor?

Shadow: -con una mirada de "Muérete"- Aha.quien eres tu?

Tikal: soy tikal –sonrió- tu…

Shadow: yo que?

Tikal: tu…tu eres sonic no?

Shadow: HA! Quisieras! YOOO comparado con ese impostor!!!!!! HAAAA me ataco de la riza mira HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tikal: entonces quien eres?

Shadow: soy shadow el erizo, el erizo mas rápido del mundo…bueno de toda la galaxia.

Tikal: ah…mucho gusto shadow –sonriendo-

Shadow: hmp.Y?

Tikal: ¿?

Shadow: porque estoy aquí?

Tikal: ah…esque cuando yo iba a buscar a mi pequeño chao perdido choque contigo y creo que te golpeaste mas que yo –tikal traía un brazo vendado-

Shadow: -mira su brazo- que te paso?

Tikal: ah…no no es nada…solo un pequeño rasguño.

Shadow: -con cara de intriga-

Tikal: bien shadow, tengo que ir a buscar a mi chao, quédate aquí.

Shadow: HA yo obedecer las ordenes de TI? HAAAAAA niña no me conoces bien.

Tikal: quieres acompañarme?

Shadow: claro. -shadow pensaba que si no acompañaba a tikal alguien le podria hacer daño y todos lo culparían a el así que prefirió acompañarla-

En medio del bosque se encontraban shadow y tikal cuando shadow dijo

Shadow: tu ve por ahí y yo ire por aquí

Tikal: buena idea. –y se separaron-

Shadow iba a la velozidad de la luz y todo se veia muy borroso, mas de lo normal, asi que empezo a subir mas de velocidad cuando –ZAZ-

Tikal: UH?! Que fue eso? –y tikal empezo a correr hacia donde shadow y no creyó lo que encontro: shadow tirado en el tronco de un arbol! Pero no un arbol normal, si algun fruto de ese arbol te tocaba, la primera persona que vieras seria la persona que amarias por toda tu vida! oO-

Shadow: hay mama que lindas estrellitas –estaba ALUSINANDO! –

Tikal: SHADOW!!!! DESPIERTA!!!!1 –le da una mofetada- SHADOW!!!!

Shadow: hay!!!!! OYE QUE TE PASA!!!!????!!!!!! –cuando abrio los ojos y vio a tikal….-u-u-uh….h-hola niña bonita….

Tikal: -con cara de QUE ONDA?!- ESTAS LOCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Continuara :D


End file.
